


Our Love Shall Know No Rules

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Comment Fic, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Each of us should have only one child, so they can marry and end these endless wars for good"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love Shall Know No Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this in a facebook comment a while ago, and do not ask ME where it came from, for it was totally random.

"Each of us should have only one child, so they can marry and end these endless wars for good" said Phillip, sighing. "I'll have a son, you'll have a daughter and everything will be settled."

"They'd be too close in blood" answered Richard, caressing his lovers head. "Alys may not be your mother's daughter, but she's still your sister."

Phillip let out a small laugh.

"Never mind Alys, we'll find you a new bride -- one your father hasn't bedded. Then you'll have a daughter to marry my son."

"Why can't I have a son and you a daughter?" questioned Richard, frowning. 

"After Alys?" asked Phillip, shaking his head. "I'd never leave a girl in the care of the King of England."

"You cannot think I'd bed her" was Richard's amused response. "I would never - some woman may tempt me, but not your child; I'd always prefer to have the father in my bed."

The King of France didn't reply, instead, he reached for his lover and gave him a passionate kiss, his hands roaming through the older man's face.

"A daughter, a son - it matters not, as long as they marry" he said, finally, letting go of Richard.

"What if we both happen to have boys?" asked the Duke of Aquitaine, smiling lightly. "All our plans will turn to nothing if it is so."

"Then we'll defy the court, the church and the world and marry them off anyway. We can have whores brought up for them to share - as we have done, back when we couldn't face our love - so whatever offspring will be theirs."

Richard laughed out loud, and kissed Philip lightly.

"You never cease to tease me", said the man.

"I mean it" replied Philip, raising his body with his arm. "I would do it. You know I would."

Richard just smiled, amazed as he often was at Philip's insane plots.

"Then why wait for our children?" he asked, shaking his head in amusement. "Let's do it ourselves. Cast off your wife and marry me."

Philip laughed, and Richard pulled the king's naked body closer to his.

"Yes" murmured Philip, willingly. "Let's put our marriage bed to use now."


End file.
